Hollow's End
by Lacewing
Summary: Kon meets a girl as a bakery, and something is very wrong. - This was meant to become a comic. Just enjoy for it's own sake. Thank you.


I don't own the series.. so Duh...

This was the original story form of a script I did up for a comic I worked on for a friend a coupel years ago. It's placed before the whole soul sociaty thing and is a little 'what if' kind of thing.

Anyway.. yea.. have fun and let me know whatcha all think.. I have another fic Kon oriented I'll likely post once I find it on my computer!

----

Edit: The site Seemed killed my deviders.. so.. yea fixed that.. thanks for telling me!

----

The two figures disappeared into the distance. One in black and the other in a loose cotton dress.

"They always leave me behind" the boy muttered holding a lion plushie as he half hung out the large bedroom window and watched the pair till they couldn't be seen "I want to go with big sister" he muttered and sighed. The face he wore was more use to frowning than smiling, and right now seemed oddly young and gentle. Reflecting the soul that was inside the body currently.

Kon disliked being left behind to pretend to be Ichigo. Ichigo was always so uptight and frowned. He wasn't interested in girls or anything fun. So he was always left hiding out in Ichigo's bedroom if he wasn't in school.

At least in school he didn't have to pretend to be dumb. Ichigo was intelligent which suited Kon fine.

"Ichigo!" a young voice shouted and Kon froze.

"Oh no" he moaned softly "Yuza" he still remembered her playing tea party with him and glueing that ridiculous flower to his ear, and how much it hurt when Ichigo tried to pull it off.

He glanced at the toy in his hands which had a bandage hiding the flower.

"Ichi?"

"Hide! I have to hide!" and seeing no other choice he dropped out the window to the street below. There were times he was glad of being a Mod Spirit, and this was one. He landed easily despite the distance and took off running down the street.

Yuza peeked into her brother's room "Ichigo?" she found nothing and pouted. "What is he off to now? I wanted him to try a new recipe I found!" and she turned and went back out the door.

Kon paused around a corner and took a deep breath and looked at the toy in his hands still "I'm safe!" he smiled and then paused, he sniffed the air and sniffed again. Something smelled divine! Better than Yuza's cooking even and while that kid was scary, she wasn't a bad cook.

He followed his nose till he poked it into the shop at the end of the street. A small deli, he blinked when he looked in and smiled, there was a girl and better yet it didn't seem to be a girl Ichigo knew! She was taking sweets from a pan and placing them on a tray to display in a glass case.

"Hi" the boy greeted and the girl looked up from her work her face bland, "Oh, you're that boy from the clinic aren't you?" and she put the last bun on the tray before shelving them.

"Um, yea, that's me. I was just taking a walk and noticed just how good those smelled!" he was over by the case and looking into them.

"120 yen a piece" she said and went to the large ovens.

"Aw" he responded and watched her as she bend down to get something, oh damn such a nice bit of heaven right there...

"Going to stare or buy something?" she said though she didn't sound mad, more amused really.

"Oh um.. Buy" he checked his pocket and was glad to find Ichigo's wallet. With all the pain he put him through he owed him a sweet at least! Besides, it was only about the price of a pack of gum anyway.

"Alright" she was dusting off her hands on her apron and walked over to the register "Like one of those?" and he nodded she rung it up, took his money and then handed him the sweet. Kon bit into it with relish. Warm jelly dripped down his chin and he wondered if maybe he just found himself a new taste of heaven.

She chuckled at his expression "Ok now you flatter me." she said looking pleased.

"You made these?"

"I make everything here. The owner hired me because I'm a better cook than he ever was." she smiled "Picked up business nicely since I started two weeks ago"

"I believe it" and he stuffed the rest of the bun into his mouth.

She chuckled and gave him another "Here, on me" and then she went back to her work.

Kon took it and smiled then paused. He hadn't noticed at first since he'd been so focused elsewhere but now.

She turned and began loading more goodies, warm cinnamon rolls now, onto another tray and he stared hard.

She had a mark of a hollow on her face.

"I'm Shadie" she said when she noticed he was staring again.

"Oh um.. Kon-er.. Ichigo"

"So what is it? Kon, er, or Ichicgo?" she looked amused now, very amused.

"Ichigo, but my friends call me Kon"

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance Kon"

Kon smiled widely at hearing his own name, "Um.. Where did you get the bruise?"

Her smiled disappeared "Fell" she said and went back to work with a determination that said he was going to be ignored now.

Oh-o, he messed it up this time "Um.. So.. How much for the cinnamon rolls then?"

----

Ichigo marched back and forth in his room looking angry. "Not only did the hollow disappear when we got there but now that useless Kon has run off!"

Rukia sat on his bed "Calm down, maybe he's just downstairs."

"He's not" Ichigo said darkly "When he gets here I'm hurting him."

"Just not while he's in your body alright? I'm tired of fixing you up afterwards. For a tough guy you can be such a pansy sometimes."

Ichigo gave her a dark look as well.

Which was when Kon came in followed by Yuza "Those where delicious!" she was raving and Kon smiled, the kid wasn't so bad when she wasn't trying to glue stuff to his body.

Rukia hid fast under the bed and Ichigo stood to the side as Kon came in smiling and being more than a little out of character for the macho persona he'd worked years to perfect!

Kon froze when he saw Ichigo glaring at him "Er.. Well I need to study now" he told Ichigo's little sister.

"Ok, well thanks for bringing home those cinnamon rolls! I should go ask that lady for the recipe!"

"Yea, that might be a good idea..." and he pushed her out the door and closed it. Then winced as he could FEEL the doom coming up behind him.

"Heh.. Um hi?"

"What where you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"What's a cinnamon roll?" Rukia shot in curiously.

Kon held up the bag that still had a couple rolls, he'd hoped to have them for himself, seemed it wasn't to be so.

Rukia's nose twitched and she stole the bag fast.

Ichigo and Kon performed their switch and the small plushie pouted as Ichigo stole one of the rolls from the back that Rukia was scarfing like she'd never eaten in her life. Which was actually rather cute, but with Ichigo glaring at him like he was sure it wasn't a time to try flirting.

It was more like time to be seriously considering making a run for it.

"These are good, these cinnamon rolls" Rukia said and Kon couldn't help but preen a little, at least big sister would like him for bringing the goodies, and that reminded him "There's a girl that makes them at the deli down the street."

"There's a deli down the street?" Ichigo sounded surprised.

"You pass it every morning to go to school!" Kon snapped, while Ichigo was intelligent there were times he was so clueless.

"ANYWAY!" and the plushie stood as tall as he could so he'd look tougher "I met a girl there."

Ichigo had that look of ultimate death to the plushie look so Kon hurried along "It's not what you think, look she's got this mark" and he indicated his own chin "And I believe it was made by a hollow."

NOW he had their attention and the plushie preened to himself. They couldn't ignore that!

"Are you sure?"

"Do you know her Ichigo?"

"No, never met her in my life, I didn't even KNOW there was a deli down there!"

"She says she started two weeks ago, she didn't act like she knew you. She seemed to know that you lived here in the clinic" Kon threw in what he knew, "She has a little brother, I think he might be the same class as your sisters from the way she talked."

Ichigo munched the cinnamon roll and licked his fingers "So she works there, her brother goes to the same school as my sisters and she seems to have a hollow problem."

"She was very scared though she wouldn't admit anything." Kon added thinking that the crisis had passed.

Ichigo made a sound while Rukia hunted for crumbs in the bag and then he suddenly pulled out his wallet and looked into it.

Kon was already making his way out of the room.

"YOU!" and the plushie was ripped off the ground and half strangled in the boy's grip "You spent ALL my money!"

"Your family loves you now?" Kon offered.

Yuza looked up from her dishes as the scream sailed down the stair.

-----

Hollows, ghosts who lost their hearts and have become a thing of hungry fury and hatred. Creatures that in a way are worse than damned souls. They hunt the people and souls of those that were closest to them in life, and once they have gotten them they go after anyone with a high concentration of energies. Wishing to feed, to ease that suffering that pains their every moment of existence.

Soul Reapers are people who save these souls. Cleans them of their sin from becoming hollows and all that they do during that time and send them on. Either to the soul society where they are recycled back to the living world as newborns or to hell if they had too many sins on their souls before becoming a hollow.

Rukia was a soul reaper, or at least she WAS till she met one Ichigo Kurosaki. An act of desperation to save his family Rukia had given him half her power.

And he took it all. Becoming a Soul Reaper himself.

Now till she recovered her powers back she was teaching him the job of being a soul reaper. Having him do her job till she could return home. Till then she slept in his closet and pretended to be a normal 15 year old girl.

And this time they had something more difficult on their hands.

"It would make sense" Rukia said softly as she looked at her phone, that instrument which would page her when there was a Hollow nearby, "All the times that thing showed up where near here, if the hollow is somehow connected to this girl at the deli."

"Then it must have been someone she knew for it to want to hunt her."

"Kon, did she mention any resent losses?"

The plushie shook his head "She didn't want to talk about it actually. But the way she talked, she had only her brother and she's not that old. Maybe it's a parent?"

Ichigo winced arms folded and Rukia could understand that moment of pain. If it was a parent.. That could be very nasty indeed. Rukia had seen it many times, where a wife would follow a husband in death, often because that husband became a hollow, they could not reason of the love that came so easy when they were alive. In death they knew only hunger and pain and that taking the soul of one they loved made the pain go away.

It wasn't their fault really.

To Ichigo though that was a betrayal, family took care of family, they didn't kill them.

"We should go and see her." Rukia stated firmly.

"If she's still there. What time is it anyway?" Ichigo asked.

Kon was looking a bit nervous "Hey Ichigo, how about you let me use your body then you can go as a soul reaper, just in case the hollow shows up."

Ichigo raised a brow and stared at the plushie "hell no!" he pointed his finger at the modified soul "You've done enough trouble already! I'm not about to let you go waltzing off in my body again for awhile!"

"But!" the plushie objected looking rather pathetic.

"NO!"

----

Rukia and Ichigo neared the deli and both sniffed appreciatively. Going into the shop they saw a few people, diners mostly, with orders of ramen, or saki or various home made treats and snacks. There was a man behind the counter taking the order of an elderly gentleman and a boy perched at the end of the counter on a barstool he was sipping a drink.

That was when the girl came out from in back and Rukia ribbed Ichigo to get his attention and he glanced over. She didn't seem much, 16 strait hair that was half in her face obscuring her features and a slim form that was almost boyishly petite.

"I don't see why Kon was so taken with her" Ichigo muttered and received a glare for his comment from Rukia

"There is more than looks you know"

"Well she does cook." Ichigo decided to admit before the soul reaper decided to make him pay for his comment. He rolled his eyes and followed her to the counter.

"Oooh" Rukia said and Ichigo decided he'd better put a stop to the look of greed coming into his friend's eyes "Kon spent all my money remember? We're just here for information!" he hissed at her.

Rukia sighed and walked to the other side of the case so the temptations held within would not distract her.

The girl looked up and suddenly smiled, and she was smiling right at Ichigo.

"Back already Kon? How did your family like the cinnamon rolls?"

"..."

"You made those? They were delicious!" Rukia broke in before the tick in Ichigo's cheek turned into violence towards the plushie or someone in the deli.

The girl blinked and smiled stiffly "Oh, your girlfriend?"

Rukia and Ichigo turned red "No, we're just friends." Ichigo managed and then wondered why the girl suddenly brightened. He was starting to feel like someone just turned on a light in a dark room.

It was making him nervous.

"Something wrong? Oh! I have more of those cookies you liked! I just finished them, I was thinking of taking some over to see if your family would like a few after I got off work." and she passed over the bag that Rukia intercepted with an unbecoming look of pure glee.

"Er.. Um thanks.. Look, I'm Ichigo.. Kon is.. My brother" he finally half gritted, and decided that the damn thing was going to die.. Slow.

"Oh!" her hands shot up over her mouth and her eyes widened "Oh! I'm sorry! This is horribly embarrassing" she was hiding behind her hair again but not before Rukia and Ichigo saw the mark, the one Kon said looked like it was made by a hollow.

It was a mark Ichigo could not mistake for anything else.

"Oh my! That looks rather painful, you bump your chin?" Rukia was all kindness and sweet looking with interest at the mark.

The girl paused and stepped back a little her hand moving to cover the place "It's nothing.. Really, I was just a little clumsy is all."

"May I take a look at it? I actually know a little bit about first aid and tending injuries."

"Er.. Well really I should get back to work, so I can take my little brother home."

"Where do you live?" Ihcigo broke in and at the started look from the girl he added "Kon wanted to know that's why we're down here."

"Oh.. Um.. Above the laundry, down the road" she pointed and then backed up "I really must be going, say hello to Kon for me." and she disappeared into the back.

"Shadie! Do you have the rest of that bread order?"

"COMING!"

Rukia and Ichigo stood outside and looked at each other, "That was definitely a bruise from a hollow."

"I wonder why she didn't want to talk about it?" Ichigo asked

Rukia remained silent.

----

The boy walked away from the teacher who was fuming again. And heard a voice beside him "it's not fair that you get picked on about your hair, I think it's pretty."

Seki looked up and recognized the girl from his class, she was quiet and he tugged on the end of his braid. "Well, my mom use to trim my hair when I was younger, but my sister isn't very good. So I can take care of the front but the back is really hard to see, so we came up with this compromise"

"Oh I see! I think it's wonderful, it's not fair really I mean girls can have hair as short as boys but why can't boys have long hair like girls too?"

Seki smiled "Yea, if you think about it like that. I'm Seki."

"Yuza" the girl smiled widely

"Oh, yea my sister met your brother, she said he was kinda cute"

"Ichigo? Well he is cool."

Seki frowned "She said he called himself Kon"

Yuza blinked "I only have one brother and his name is Ichigo"

"Maybe it's a nickname then?"

The girl thought about it "It could be, he doesn't talk to me like he use to" she looked rather sad.

Seki smiled and bumped her "At that age eh?"

"That age?" the last time she heard that term her sister had given her nightmares for a week.

"Yea, where they think they are like grownups and that what they do is so much above what us little ol' middle schoolers can understand"

Yuza smiled "Yea, I bet! He won't even let me take a bath with him anymore!"

"That so sucks." Seki agreed "I mean it just sorta ruins the moment"

Yuza laughed deciding she liked this boy.

---

"PLEASE! No! Father!"

A large hand gripped her neck and held her where her feet dangled above the ground "You refusing me? You father?"

"Father! Please, if you have to hurt someone hurt me daddy, not Seki" She had to fight for breath tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

The eyes behind the mask glowed and the girl was flung acrossed the room. The chain that connected the spirit to the body pulling painfully as she slammed against the wall.

"Do not refuse me again Shadie!"

"I won't daddy, I promise I'll be good." she huddled on the floor as the hollow came towards her. The monster that had once been her father.

"I don't want you associating with that family! Neither you nor your brother! Or I'll hit him too!"

"Yes daddy."

The hollow touched her almost gently "You know I have only your best interests in heart, it will keep us together."

"Yes daddy" she shuddered her head down as the hand stroked her hair and suddenly she was flung again.

"You will obey me!"

"Yes.. Daddy" she whispered holding her arm and blacking out.

----

She woke, in her own body once more and her injuries tended. Her little brother sitting by her bed "You didn't get up, I came up to see what was wrong."

"I'm sorry, I'll get you your breakfast, then you got to go to school..."

"It's nearly time for you to go to work Shadie"

She stopped and bit her lower lip feeling useless.

"Was it.. Him?"

"He doesn't want us to associate with the family from the clinic. He says he doesn't like the feeling he gets from them."

"Why?!" the boy screamed "They didn't do anything to him! I think he just wanted the excuse to hurt you! This has to stop Shadie!"

She reached over and touched his lips "It eases his pain, he won't hurt others if we just do what he says Seki."

"But why? He's dead! I know he killed mom! WHY!? Daddy was.. He was... he was so kind in life..."

Shadie stroked her brother's hair and sighed "Don't worry, one day he'll be able to go on, we just have to put up with him til then"

"But what if he doesn't Shadie? What if he kills you? Then what will happen to me? Will he kill me too? And if he doesn't, if you are enough and he goes on then what? What happens to me Shadie!?" the boy was crying now and holding the blanket in his hands.

The older girl sighed and stroked his hair "I will never leave you Seki, I promise.. I will always be here for you. I do what I must to protect you."

"I know" the boy whispered and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands "I won't talk to Yuza anymore if it means he won't hurt you anymore."

"Thank you Seki."

----

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Ichigo shouted and kicked the door closed, "that damn hollow is really starting to get on my nerves!"

"This is the fourth time this week, and this time there was deaths." Rukia agreed and sat on her futon in Ichigo's closet the door open. Kon next to her the plushie looking forlorn.

"She won't talk to me anymore when I come to see her."

Ichigo twitched and dove for the jeans Kon wore earlier when he had control of his body.

His wallet was empty again.

"What gotten into you!" he grabbed the plushie and shook it.

"OW! HEY! Be gentle! It's just money!"

"That's my lunch money you dumbass! It's bad enough that thanks to you my family has taken to calling me KON! The also keep expecting me to bring back treats from that damn deli!" which he did anyway, despite his tough exterior it was nice to see them smile even if it was over a jelly bun.

----

The plushie was hanging out back of the deli. He was still angry with Ichigo for picking on him. After all it was only money and besides! It was for the girl's safety and for his future happiness! How dare he stand between possible romance!

Of course at the moment Kon did not have use of Ichigo's form, a drawback but really just a minor one. He bet she'd find him cute, maybe take him home and he could better protect her let alone find out what was going on.

Of course she couldn't find out he was the same person who came in and bought treats. That would be embarrassing.

That was when he spotted the boy. A long braid bouncing behind him as he neared the back entrance to the Deli.

Of course no matter how still he held the boy noticed him.

"Hey there." the boy said and picked him up "Wonder who dropped you over here? Poor thing" and then the boy calmly put the plushie into his pack, leaving half of him hanging out, which was more consideration than he got when Rukia and Ichigo put him into a backpack. He held still pretending to be a toy. This was Seki, Shadie's little brother. He remembered seeing him and even talked to him one afternoon when he came in from school.

Seki went into the shop and Shadie looked up smiling at her brother "What do you have there?" and she bent over the counter looking closely at Kon, who had to hold extremely still despite wanting to say hi.

Must be strong, he thought to himself.

"I found him outside."

"Oh really? Poor thing, abandoned in a dark back alley."

"Isn't he cute though?"

"Oh the cutest"

She thinks I'm cute!

"Can I keep him?"

Shadie put on a mock severe expression "I don't know, can you take care of him?"

"Oh come on sis! It's just a toy!"

Shadie laughed and ruffled her brother's hair and then picked up Kon looking him over "Well he seems in good shape, throw him in the washing machine and he should be good as new."

"..." Kon decided he needed to run before that happened. But before he could move or consider moving Shadie snuggled him and he decided while her breasts where not in any way large, they were very soft. Yea, he could stick around a little longer...

The two siblings walked into their small loft apartment. Seki had taken back Kon and was holding him. The plushie had not had a chance to try and escape since coming into the two's care. While they had threatened to stuff him in a washing machine they were still being rather nice to him. A lot nicer than Rukia and Ichigo and those two knew he wasn't just a toy!

"I told you to stop associating with that family!" a voice groaned and Kon felt like his stuffing would pop out his little body.

"SEKI! GET TO YOUR ROOM!" Shadie shouted and eyes scanning the room stood between her brother and danger "No! We've stopped talking to that family, just like you told us!"

"What's THIS then?" and Seki scared was suddenly flung back by something he couldn't see dropping Kon who was picked up before he could do anything.

"Just a toy daddy! We found him in behind the shop! I didn't know he belonged to them! Honestly! Daddy!" And the girl had grabbed the space that was holding up Kon above the floor.

Daddy? Oh boy, not good. Kon started to struggle and kick, not getting much reaction, after all he was just a soft little plushie. Suddenly Shadie collasped, but only because her spirit was ripped from her body and held in a choke hold.

The Hollow growled in her face "You stupid girl! I'll punish you both for this transgression! After I kill this thing."

Kon did the only thing he was able to.

He started shouting at Seki "Hurry! Go to the clinic! Get Ichigo!"

The boy stared at the toy wondering why it sounded like that guy his sister liked, but the words started to sink in.

And a large mark appeared on his sisters side. Frightened badly the boy got up and darted for the door he was nearest. Going down the fire escape before he could be grabbed. He ran down the street, not even slowing till he got to the doors of the clinic and knocked hard.

Yuza answered and blinked at him "Seki?" the boy had been avioding her lately in school.

"Ichigo! I have to talk to him, please!" the boy managed to gasp out and collasped.

"What is it?" it was Ichigo coming down the hall and wondering what was going on.

"It's seki, he said he wants to talk to you."

Ichigo was there and grabbed the boy by the shoulders "Yuza, get dad" and he pointed to the blood that was now apparent on his neck. Yuza covered her mouth and then ran. Alone for a moment Ichigo looked at the boy hard "What happned?"

"Dad... he.. He's attacking us.. The toy.. Told me to come..."

So that was where Kon disappeared to, Ichigo thought and then frowned "Your dad?"

"The ghost, he's mad, he's not like our father..." and seki started to cry. Ichigo calmed him a moment "Where?" he asked as he heard his family's footsteps

"The apartment..." Seki got out before Ichigo was moved aside by his own father who picked up the boy.

"We have to get him treated" and he went down the hall, the girls following.

Rukia poked her head around the corner "Ichigo I have..."

"A Hollow, I know, it's at the laundry"

Rukia blinked being completely taken aback by that and Ichigo looked at her "Let's go, now, there isn't much time." and he ran out the door as he was. Without Kon he would have to leave his body just outside the apartment.

----

Shadie choked staring at the masked face of her father "Please daddy, we didn't know! It was just a toy"

Kon was feeling horrible that he got her into this situation. The Hollow pulled on the girl and the chain began to tear ominously and the girl screamed pained.

"Stop that! You'll kill her!" Kon kicked at the hand holding him

"Exactly, I'm tired of these games. I'll kill her, and then the boy."

"Aren't you her father? Don't you have any heart!"

The hollow laughed "I lost that a long time ago, when I killed their mother, you know, she tried protecting these two, just like little Shadie was only trying to protect her brother. Amusing isn't it?" and he kept laughing as he pulled on the chain again the links slowly starting to part.

Then the hollow lost it's arm, the huge spirit sword followed up by Ichigo who was not looking very pleased.

Rukia grabbed the girl and pulled her aside "She's hurt, but I can fix this"

"Good" and then the red headed boy turned to the hollow "Now, drop the plushie."

Kon developed tears "You're going to save me?"

Ichigo snorted "Only so I can rip you apart you little turn coat! Who said you could go out?"

Kon decided the boy was scarier than the monster and he clung to the hollow "Look, how about I go with you ok?"

The hollow snorted and flung the toy away and Kon splatted against the far wall sliding down near the body of Shadie that Rukia was dragging the spirit to.

"Annoying thing" the hollow stated and looked at the arm Ichigo chopped off "You know boy, you had your one shot and I admit you did well, but..." and suddenly a new arm shot out of the amputee appendage and slammed Ichigo into the wall "You should remember, you only get one shot!" and laughing the thing slammed the young soul reaper into the floor cracking the flooring.

Before the monster could slam him again the boy swung around his blade and the hollow had to drop him and step back or loose his mask.

"Resourceful" the hollow chuckled and stepped back again.

"He's going to run!" Rukia shouted and ichigo jumped forward "I don't think so!" he shouted coming down and the blade going right through the mask and the face underneath "He is going nowhere, but where he belongs."

The hollow screamed as it disintegrated and Ichigo fell down to his knee leaning on his sword.

"You ok?" Kon moved forward hesitantly and suddenly choked as the boy's hand shot out and grabbed the plushie "I somehow think this is your fault!"

"Be gentle!"

----

Ichigo stood outside the deli looking in. Seki was next to Yuza, he had Kon on his head and the two children where sharing a plate of buns as Shadie laughed and gave the two drinks. Kon was perched on top of Seki's head. The boy didn't remember much of that night, but Shadie remembered most of it up to when she was forcefully being broken from her body. Ichigo didn't know how she put up with the abuse as long as she had.

But then in many ways she didn't have much choice. Where would she go with something like this? And even now Rukia decided it was best to leave the two's memories alone. Just to inform them that they were safe now. There were too many memories, over too long a period of time for the tools she had.

And it would be too cruel to erase that night's memories while leaving them without the closure of knowing that the father who became a hollow was no longer around to hurt them anymore.

"I wonder where the Soul Reapers where before now? That Hollow had been torturing them for a long time." Ichigo said and Rukia sighed next to him.

"The hollow seldom stayed in this plane long enough to track" she admitted "He was always running rather than fighting, unless he had a target he could kill quickly. Slowly building himself up."

Ichigo frowned "yes well.. What I really want to know is why that thing was killing others when he hadn't finished with his family yet."

Rukia folded her arms "I think.. I believe he was playing with them. He got something out of treating them as he did."

Ichigo kicked a small rock "well.. It's over at least now."

"Yea, for those two, its finally over."

"Now if I can only get Kon to stop wanting to go visit her. I swear! He's out to ruin my reputation!"

Rukia snickered "Well, I'm hungry! You have some money right? Buy me a sweet roll!"

Ichigo stared at her and sighed "fine"

End


End file.
